H2O: Just Add Water
by CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer
Summary: Four fifteen-year-old Australian girls find themselves stranded on the mysterious Mertanian Island. They eventually find themselves in a pool under a dormant volcano just as a full moon appears overhead, bathing the pool in light. The girls are rescued and return to "normal life", but soon discover their lives have become anything but normal. LGS/ORS,CS,PS,OCxOC. HIATUS.
1. Metamorphosis

_**Summary: **_Four fifteen year-old Australian girls find themselves stranded on the mysterious Mertanian Island. They eventually find themselves in a pool under a dormant volcano just as a full moon appears overhead, bathing the pool in light. The girls are rescued and return to "normal life", but soon discover their lives have become anything but normal: seconds after contact with water, they transform into mermaids with supernatural powers over water. The four enlist the help of Leaf's friend Gary, who attempts to discover the secret behind their transformations.

_Hey guys, here's another story for you! __ I don't think anyone is going to read this, because they're probably not many H2O: Just Add Water fan's that also like Pokémon. But I'm one of them! I LOVE the show H2O! :D I'm still pissed that Emma (Clair Holt from The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah) left after season two! D: She was my favorite mermaid! And that the show ended 3 years ago, as well. BUT, that's why I'm creating this story! __ To show my love for H2O (and Pokémon), and to kind of bring the show back a little! So, I hope you enjoy! :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Pokémon or H2O: Just Add Water. I do own CeeCee though, since I AM CeeCee. :P_

* * *

H2O: Just Add Water,

Chapter One; Metamorphosis

* * *

_I've got a special power; _

_That I'm not afraid to use. _

_So come on this is my adventure,_

_This is my fantasy. _

_It's all about livin' in the ocean,_

_Being wild and free! _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl, _

_I'm from the deep blue underworld._

_Land or sea;_

_I've got the power if I just believe._

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl,_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld._

_Land or sea;_

_The world's my oyster,_

_I'm the pearl._

_No ordinary girl._

"No Ordinary Girl" by Kate Alexa.

* * *

The story starts at the beach, in Australia. The sun shining, birds chirping, waves crashing, people chatting and walking along the edge of the water. The people who were getting the most attention, though, were the three beautiful fifteen-year-old girls arguing by the rocks near the ocean.

"Come on, May! It's just water. What are you so scared for?" a girl with short, orange hair tied up into a side pony-tail, shouted in her Australian accent at the scared-looking teen in front of her.

"Because, Misty, I just don't want to." The girl with shoulder length brunette hair, known as May, grumbled, also having an accent.

"But _why _not?" the third girl whined (you guessed it, she had an accent too), her waist length caramel hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

"_Leaf!" _May yelled at the long caramel haired brunette, or as everyone called her, Leaf.

"Come on, May, there's nothing to worry about," Misty begged, grabbing May's wrists and giving her a pleading look. "I promise, okay?"

"No." May said and glared at her. "You guys know I hate water, end of story."

"But _why _do you hate it so much?" Leaf asked, ignoring the last part May had said. This was definitely not the end of the "story."

"I don't want to talk about it! Now leave me alone!" May ripped her hands out of Misty's grasp, stomped over to the dock that was nearby and sat down at the very edge, her feet nearly touching the water below.

Misty and Leaf both sighed, irritated. "Well, we tried." Leaf shrugged as she fixed the bottom half of her neon green bikini. Misty nodded in agreement and checked to make sure her turquoise green bikini that matched her eyes perfectly, wasn't out-of-place, either. Right when they were both about to run into the water, a wolf whistle came from behind them. Knowing who it was, Leaf sighed and glared at nothing ahead of her.

"Well, well, well, right when I thought you couldn't get any sexier, you wear a bikini and prove me wrong." A sly, perverted voice said from behind them. His voice would have sounded sexy to any other girl, because of his accent, but not to Leaf. Nu-uh.

"_Shut up, Gary." _Leaf growled.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth, Leafy." Gary winked, running a hand through his spiky brunet hair. His hazel eyes twinkled with amusement. Oh how did he love messing with her.

"Don't call me that." She spat, finally turning around and shooting him a death glare with her beautiful green cat-like eyes.

Gary put his hands up in defense, then smirked and dragged her off into the water with him, which resulted in her screaming and kicking and hitting in protest. Misty smiled at them and rolled her eyes. _They are _so _perfect for each other, _she mused. She glanced over at May again and saw she was lost in thought. She could just tell, after all, they _have _been best friends for _years _now. She shrugged again before running into the water and joining Leaf and Gary.

* * *

May sighed and kicked the water with one of her feet. Even though she had been best friends with Misty and Leaf for as long as she could remember, she never actually _told_ them why she was so scared of water. It was something she'd rather not tell, something that just needed to stay with her. Something that she _knew _would embarrass the crap out of her if they knew. So, she never told. And she would like to keep it that way.

"Hey, May," she heard a male's accented voice call from behind her. She stood up, turned around and looked among the crowd of people as to see who called her name. Her sapphire eyes landed on a teen who was waving at her to come in his direction. His Chartreuse hair was slightly long, but in a handsome way. His matching emerald eyes held some sort of mischievousness in them. She looked all around her, then back at him and pointed to herself. "Yes, you! Now come here!" He yelled over the sound of someone starting up their boat.

May cautiously walked over to him; she knew this guy was no good. He was just some snobby little rich kid who got whatever he wanted. She remembered that day when Misty and Leaf had accused her for having feeling for that _jerk. _

"Just admit it, May; you have total feelings for him." Leaf giggled while May's face flushed in anger.

"I do _not _have feelings for that _big, _fat, arrogant, _meany." _She spat.

Misty smirked and rolled her eyes. "Every time he comes near you your face turns all red. If that's not saying you have feelings for him, then I don't know what does."

"Well, I could say the same for both of you," May retorted with a smirk. "Hmm, what are their names again?" she feigned thoughtfulness. "Oh, that's right! Does _Ash _and _Gary _ring any bells?" it was her turn to giggle as her friends' faces turned twenty shades of red. "That's what I thought." May grinned smugly and skipped out the door happily.

"September? April? June!" somebody yelled in her face, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Wha-what?" May breathed, blinking a few times in surprise. Drew was standing right in front of her now, smirking.

"Are you day dreaming about me again?" Drew whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"N-no!" May stuttered. "Now, what do you want?"

"Testy today, are we?"

"Shut up. But, seriously, what do you want?"

"I just need your help with something…" he smirked evilly for the few seconds that she wasn't looking at him, due to a little boy walking by with a hot dog.

"_You_," she pointed at him, then at herself. "Want _my _help?" she cocked her head to the side. Drew would admit that she was pretty cute, but he had to stay focused.

"Yes, you, geez, you're so dense." He flicked his hair, which resulted in a few girls nearby to faint. May rolled her eyes at the now unconscious—not to mention stupid—girls, then turned her attention back to Drew.

"And _what _exactly do you want me to 'help' you with?"

"You see," he began, motioning to his green zodiac boat. "I need you to hand me the tools so I can fix it." He finished.

"I'm not good with boats," May said warily.

Drew scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Just get in and help."

"Fine," she grumbled, defeated. She climbed into the boat and started playing around with the tools. While May was occupied with the tools, Drew slowly untied the rope that was keeping the boat from floating away. "So, what happened to it?"

"Someone stole the spark plug." Drew tried not to sound angered, but failed. Whoever stole it messed with the wrong person.

"So, does it work without one?" she asked curiously.

"Nope," Drew smirked and pushed the boat so it was floating away from the dock. May looked up and a terrified expression crept its way onto her face. "No spark plug, no spark."

"Drew!" she cried. "Why me, I didn't steal your spark plug!"

"Because you're here, May." Drew flicked his hair. "Guess you'll have to swim for it!" he smirked evilly again and started walking along the dock so he could keep talking to her. Oh, how she wanted to slap that smirk off his face _so_ bad.

May groaned and sat down. Tears sprung to her eyes but she blinked them back. She wasn't going to give Drew the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

No way in hell.

As she drifted off closer and closer to sea, she kept on sending him watery death glares. That's all she_ could_ do, otherwise she would have tore his head off by now.

"I'll make a deal with you," he began. "If you can get it to work, I'll let you keep it. My dad will just buy me a new one anyway." With that said, he stopped, turned around, and started walking towards another boy and gave him a high-five as they both laughed. The teen Drew high-fived with had a smirk that could rival Drew's playing at his lips. His dirty blonde/brown chin length hair shined in the sun, along with his turquoise eyes.

They both stopped, though, when they heard a scream come out of May's mouth. They turned around and both their eyes widened. A girl with waist length dirty blonde hair,and side bangs covering one of her turquoise gray eyes was standing next to May on the boat. Her cheeks seemed to be permanently stained pink and her matching pink lips were pulled up into a wicked grin directed at the two boys. She sat down next to May and smiled kindly at her.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue? Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're just floating out to sea, _both _of us." May concluded. The nameless girl held up some sort of plug and smirked. "_You _took that."

She nodded and walked to the back of the boat where the motor was. "Drew and Dylan are just snobby little pigs. Anything I can do to get under their skin can't be a bad thing, can it?" her voice didn't seem to have an accent.

_She must not be from here,_ May decided. Her voice was quiet and May can tell she was shy. The girl put the spark plug in the slot where it goes and walked to the front of the boat.

"Thanks, CeeCee." May smiled.

"You know my name?" The non accented girl—or CeeCee—asked.

"Yeah, I've seen you around school since you arrived." CeeCee shot her a "and-you-didn't-bother-to-say-hello?" look. "Oh, I've meant to say hello and everything!"

CeeCee shrugged and started the boat. Both her and May sat down and CeeCee put the boat in drive. She moved the steering wheel to the left, successfully turning them around.

CeeCee drove the boat in Drew and the other boy's—Dylan, May remembered—direction. When they were just ten feet away from the dock, she spun the boat around, making water fly up and soak both Drew and Dylan. May and CeeCee both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey, do you think we could go pick up my friends Misty and Leaf?" May asked after a few minutes. CeeCee nodded as May pointed to where they were still playing in the water with Gary (or in Leaf's case, was trying to stay the hell away from Gary). CeeCee drove the boat as close to shore as she could get without slamming into a whole bunch of people. "Hey," May called, waving at Misty and Leaf. "Misty, Leaf! Wanna ride?"

Misty immediately nodded and ran over to the boat and hopped in the back, sitting next to the motor. Leaf looked at CeeCee curiously, also cautiously. "Are you licensed?" Leaf asked.

CeeCee raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"Does it matter?"

Seeing as Misty and May were going, Leaf didn't want to be left out. So, she sighed and hopped in the boat with them.

"What about me?" Gary whined. "You can't leave Sir Hotness here all alone." He pouted

Suddenly a mob of fan girls trampled over to him and started screaming, "We won't leave you Gare-Bear! We love you!"

"Help me!" "Gare-Bear" cried desperately as all the fan girls pulled him into a death hug.

The four girls sweat dropped. "Sorry, not enough room!" Leaf stuck her tongue out childishly. With that, they drive off. "Why are we heading out to sea?" Leaf questioned as she noticed CeeCee driving in the seas direction.

"Who cares? It'll be ten times more fun! Lay back and chillax, will ya?" Misty said with a grin.

"Ditto!" CeeCee grinned with her.

* * *

"'Lay back and chillax'?" Leaf quoted. "'Lay back and chillax'?!" she screeched the second time. "How am I supposed to 'lay back and chillax' when we're freaking stranded at sea?!"

"What? How was _I _supposed to know _this _would happen?!" Misty retorted.

"I think we're out of fuel." The non-accented girl commented, ignoring Leaf and Misty.

"Wow, I didn't notice!" Leaf shouted sarcastically with a scowl.

"Well, _sorry. _There aren't many of these 'zodiac' things where I come from," CeeCee apologized angrily. Like Misty said, it's not like she knew this would happen. "And I've never even driven a boat before, how am I supposed to know if we were out of fuel or not?"

"You've never even driven one before?! We could have _died!" _Leaf screeched again.

"You're really good for your first time, then." Misty smiled. She was lying back and not really caring. She loved the ocean.

Leaf and May, however, were hyperventilating.

"What are we going to do?" May kept asking herself over and over as she hugged her knees and rocked herself back and forth.

"Calm the freak down, May!" CeeCee shouted, successfully making May stop for about three seconds—so she could shoot CeeCee a death glare—then started hyperventilating again. "There's an island not too far from here, can't we just go there?" CeeCee pointed to the island that was only about two miles away from them.

"No, no, no, that's Mertanian Island. _No one _goes there." Misty warned.

"And I thought you were the fun one." CeeCee grumbled, which everyone else ignored.

"Yeah, it's surrounded by _sharks,_ and _reefs, _and _mangroves." _May said in an exaggerated tone.

"Well, I guess it's all we've got." Leaf sighed. CeeCee nodded in agreement then handed everyone a paddle.

* * *

"How are we going to get home?" May questioned. They just arrived at Mertanian Island a mere thirty seconds ago and were tying the boat to a large rock.

"God, I'm so jealous of your guys' accents." CeeCee pouted, making the other girls chuckle. "But I have a cell phone, we could try that." She shrugged.

May's eyes light up as she pounces onto CeeCee, giving her a big hug. "Yes! We're saved!" CeeCee pried May off of her and reached into her emerald-green short short's pocket and pulled out a neon yellow HTC Windows phone. "Damn it, there's no service." She cursed, which made Misty want to curse every bad word in the book.

"What? _Nooooo_!" Leaf yelled as she collapsed to the ground dramatically, making CeeCee laugh.

Misty and May roll their eyes, used to Leaf's over-dramatic personality. "Maybe if we travel uphill, we can get some service." Misty suggested.

"Good idea," said CeeCee. "C'mon, let's go." She helped Leaf stand up then lead the way into the jungle. "Ahh!" she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs (which was _really _loud, for your information).

"What?" May exclaimed, whipping her head back and forth frantically.

"S-sp-spid-er!" CeeCee cowered in fear as she pointed to the humongous spider in its even bigger web. Misty screamed with her while May and Leaf sigh in relief. "I h-hate spiders!"

"Let's get away from here! _Now_! Before that thing eats me!" Misty whispered then hurriedly dragged Leaf behind her while CeeCee dragged May.

"We have legs, y'know!" Leaf complains. Misty and CeeCee let both of them go and they continue to walk. "Ouch!" she whined as her bare feet step on a sharp rock. "Why didn't we grab our clothes before we left?" she motioned to her bikini and feet as she asked Misty, who face palmed.

"Good question…" she muttered. "And it's getting cold out too." She rubbed her arms with her hands as she shivered. May nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around her waist. Even if she was wearing clothes, she was still cold.

"You guys are cold, seriously?" CeeCee looked at them as if they were crazy.

"How could you _not _be?" May, Misty and Leaf asked in unison.

"I'm freaking hot!" CeeCee complained. The other three girls looked her up and down and sweat dropped. She was wearing a cobalt blue bikini top with emerald-green short shorts.

"You're wearing a _bikini top_ and _shorts, _how could you be _hot_?" May questioned what Misty and Leaf were also thinking.

"I'm from Alaska, I think the summer _there_ is hot. How do you think I feel here?" their jaws dropped and eyes went wide.

"Y-you're from _Alaska_?!"Leaf asked, clearly in shock. "I heard it's freaking cold there!"

"Yup, I am." The non-accented girl smiles. "As for the cold…you'd get used to it."

"Wow," Misty breathed. "You should take your phone out and check the signal, again." She changed the subject, which CeeCee was thankful for because they were all staring at her. CeeCee doesn't like attention much.

CeeCee reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out again to check the signal. "Nope, still nothing." She frowned. "We need to get up higher."

* * *

"Is there a signal yet?" Leaf whined for the thirtieth time. They were walking uphill for another ten minutes, but they still couldn't get a signal. "I'm cold." She whined further.

CeeCee sighed, irritated with her never-ending whining. "Come here," she motioned for Leaf to come into her awaiting arms. "Since I'm not from here, I don't feel cold. So maybe it'll warm you up a little?" Leaf nodded and walked over to CeeCee and wrapped her arms around CeeCee's waist, CeeCee doing the same for her. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then started walking again.

"Hey, let's go on top of those rocks over there." Misty pointed to the giant rocks that were to the left of them. "That might be high enough to get a signal."

"I don't know…" May looked over at the rocks warily. "They look really slippery."

"Fine, I guess you'll just have to stay here." Misty smirked.

"_All alone_," CeeCee smirked along with her.

"In the _deep, dark, scary _woods," Leaf laughed as May's face visibly paled.

"Okay, okay, I'll come! Just stop it!" she gave in.

"Good." CeeCee smiled. She leads the way once again, climbing up the rocks and helping the others. While CeeCee, Misty and Leaf were busy with CeeCee's phone, May walked along the rocks carefully, admiring their beauty.

There were all sorts of different colors—red, blue, green, purple, white. _It kind of looks like coral, _May thought. Suddenly, she slipped; falling into a hole she hadn't noticed was there before. "Ahh!" she screamed as she slid down the tunnel/hole. She lands at the bottom and gasps.

* * *

"May? May?! Where are you?!" Misty called. The three of them were worried sick about her. She'd been missing for over five minutes now. "May! Where are y—" she cut herself off as she slipped down the same tunnel May did.

"Misty? Great! Now she's missing too!" CeeCee grumbled angrily.

"CeeCee, over here!" Leaf waved her over, pointing at the hole/tunnel. "Do you think they fell in there?"

"Maybe…"

"Misty? May? You in there?!" Leaf called.

"Yeah, we're here!" they heard Misty call back up. They both sighed in relief.

"Are you guys okay? Can you climb up?" CeeCee asked.

"No." May answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I have to go down there and help them." Leaf sat down at the edge.

"But it doesn't make sense if you—" too late. Leaf yelped as she slid down to the bottom. CeeCee sighed and followed her down.

"_What _are you doing down here?!" Leaf yelled at her.

"Well, you came down." CeeCee grumbled.

"You were meant to stay up there and throw down a rope or something."

"What do I look like? A mind reader?"

"_Shut up_." Misty hissed.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be focusing on getting out of here?" May suggested. CeeCee and Leaf nod in agreement and stand up, helping May and Misty as well. They look at their surroundings the best they could—it was pretty dark in there. It looked like a cave. The walls of the cave all around them were coated in rocks and drips of water echoed through the cave, as well as their voices. The further and further they walked into the cave, the darker and darker it got; they could barely see each other at this point

"There's no way out." Misty sighed. _Where the frick is the way out of here? _She questioned angrily to herself.

"Ow…" CeeCee muttered as she tripped and scraped her knee. "Curse my clumsiness."

"No…" Leaf says slowly. "We should be thanking your clumsiness! Look, you might have found a way out." She beamed, pointing to the large stones that formed into a staircase, which CeeCee just tripped over.

"There's a way out?!" May exclaimed with hope etched in her voice. "Move outta my way! I'm getting out of here!" she shoved past all of them and slowly climbed up the steps as to not trip, like CeeCee. Once all of them reach the top, they all gasped.

All around them are the same rock walls, only these looked like they're glowing. A few tiny waterfalls trickled down the glowing walls beautifully. Misty, May and Leaf's bare feet suddenly felt warmer, then they realized that they were standing in soft, warm sand. In the middle of it all, a small pool sat, its water sparkling. When they looked up, they noted how the walls get narrower as they grew taller. At the very top, there was a small hole. Through the hole, you could see the now dark sky and stars scattered around the sky.

"It looks like some kind of… volcano." Misty breathed.

"It's not going to erupt, is it?" May asked in a worried tone.

"It's been dormant for twenty thousand years, I _think _we're safe." Leaf laughed and May sighed in relief.

"Hey, look at that…" CeeCee bended down next to the small pool and pointed at a tunnel that looked like it could lead outside. Misty bended down beside her and examined the small pool with her.

"There are tidal rings," says Misty. "The level of the pool rises and falls."

"So?" Leaf asked.

"It's connected to the ocean. There might be a way out." Misty stepped onto the small ledge.

"Through there?" May's lips quivered. "I'm not going to like this…"

"It'll be fine." CeeCee and Misty reassure in unison and smile brightly at her. "Be back as soon as I can." And with that, Misty dived in.

* * *

"Misty…?" May called. "Misty?!"

"Whoa, chill. Just give her a minute." CeeCee rolled her eyes. As if on cue, Misty swam through the tunnel and resurfaced, panting a bit for air.

"I was right, it's a twenty-second swim to the reef outside. There's plenty of room, we could all fit." Leaf and CeeCee nodded and walked into the water. May just sat in the sand, shaking her head back and forth.

"I-I can't do it."

"What other alternative do we have? Stay stuck down here forever?" Leaf asked, gripping one of May's hands while CeeCee gripped the other.

"I g-guess so," May stepped into the water, almost yelping at the cold temperature. But when she tried to take another step, she fell into the water since there wasn't another step there. Leaf and CeeCee dove into the water and pulled her back up.

Suddenly, a bright light came overhead, bathing the pool in light. The water started to bubble and became warmer. The four girls looked up and could see the full moon through the volcano entrance above them. They cupped their hands above their eyes so they could see better and watched as little sparkly bubbles floated up before disappearing through the hole. The full moon disappeared as well and the warm, bubbly water returned to its cold temperature. They shake their heads and all thought the same thing: _Probably just my imagination. _

"Come on, let's go." Misty shook her head again before taking a deep breath and swimming through the tunnel again. May, CeeCee and Leaf soon followed. It was quite difficult for May to swim—since she hasn't swum since she was little—but they managed to help her up to the surface in less than thirty seconds of being underwater.

They all gasped for air and were panting hard. "Thank God my phone case is water proof." CeeCee pulled out her phone and examined it to make sure it wasn't ruined.

"That was longer than twenty seconds." May complained.

"Well, it's not _our _fault you can't swim." Misty snorted.

Before anyone else could retort, a large spotlight came onto the four girls, blinding them for a few seconds. "_This is the water police. Please make your way over to us, and we will bring you back to land._" A man's voice ordered through a large megaphone. Misty and Leaf immediately started swimming to the boat, but CeeCee stayed behind so she could help May swim over.

May stared curiously at Mertanian Island for a few moments before grabbing onto CeeCee's outstretched hand and swam over to the boat with her.

* * *

The next morning was just like the last. At the beach, sun shining, birds were chirping, waves crashing, people chatting and walking along the edge of the water. Only this time, one of the four beautiful teens was there. Our favorite red-head pulled off her towel and set it out neatly on the sand and sat her beach bag on top of it so it wouldn't blow away in the wind.

Today, she was surprisingly wearing a pink bikini top and matching pink swim shorts. She ran into the water and dove in, loving the feel of the cool water on her tan skin. As she resurfaced, water started to bubble below her. She looked down at the water strangely, but her eyes widened when she felt her shorts and bikini top disappear, and her legs stick together.

She looked down again, and the sight almost made her scream in shock. Her legs weren't there anymore; instead there was a turquoise blue tail with shiny scales. Where her bikini top was, a new one was there, same color as the tail with scales. Her hair grew longer, now reaching the end of her shoulders and turquoise streaks ran through them. She shook her head wildly and looked down again; nope, still there. She checked to make sure no one was looking, then swam to shore and managed to hide behind a few boulders.

* * *

May sat wide-eyed in her bathtub, with her mouth agape. Shock and confusion etched across her pretty little face as she stared. A large, red scaled tail replaced her legs and a matching red bikini top clung to her chest. Her shoulder length brunette hair also has streaks in it, only hers were a ruby red color.

"Hurry up, May!" a boy's voice complained as he banged on the bathroom door. "You can't stay in there forever." May just ignored him, still staring at the large red tail.

* * *

Leaf decided to take a stroll through the park, so she walked around admiring the park's beauty. She smiled softly as a momma duck and her baby ducklings waddled in front of her, then over to the pond that was not too far from where she was standing. She could see a few black things pop out of the grass, and her eyes widened slightly.

_The sprinklers are about to go off, _she thought. And they did. Before she could run away, water from the sprinklers sprayed in her direction, soaking her.

She groaned and muttered a "great" sarcastically under her breath. A gasp in surprise escaped her lips when her whole body turned to water, or at least that's what it felt like. She fell to the ground and landed on her stomach. She groaned and tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Confusion made its way upon her face as she put her hands on the ground, and lifted her upper body up. She turned her head and looked behind her. Her eyes widened twice their normal size as she saw the large, forest green tail where her legs used to be. She whipped her head forward again, looking down at her chest. A matching bikini top there too.

She blew up at a piece of hair that fell in her eyes and when it came back into place, she could see that it was _green. _She glanced at the rest of her hair, panicking slightly, and then calmed down—as much as you can calm down when your legs are replaced by a freaking tail—when she realized that they were just streaks. Leaf was very thankful that she fell behind a big mound of bushes; otherwise a lot of people would have seen her with a tail.

* * *

CeeCee walked along the edge of a river, watching the fish swim upstream. She held her phone in her right hand as she took pictures of the river and mountains not too far in the distance. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and fell into the river. The current started to pull her downstream as she struggled to get to the surface. Bubbles surround her, then suddenly, she felt like she could last under the water without air for a long time. She looked down, and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Her legs were gone and replaced with a cobalt blue tail and matching bikini top. She glanced at her waist length dirty blonde hair, now being able to see more clearly as well, and saw that her long hair had blue streaking gracefully running through it. She squealed under the water and though, _Oh my God…this is so awesome!_

* * *

Misty, Leaf, May and CeeCee all called each other on a four-way phone call and told each other what had happened to them. They decided to meet up at Leaf's house to talk about it more privately instead of in public. Misty and May and CeeCee all walked up to Leaf's front door and Misty knocked. Leaf opened the door within seconds, and ushers them to come inside. "Is anyone home?" Misty asked.

"No, my dad's at work, and my mom is out shopping." Leaf answered.

"I was a _fish_!A freaking, _fish_!" May yelled as she paced back and forth. "What the heck happened to us?"

"I-I don't know…" Leaf stuttered a bit in shock at her sudden outburst.

"I thought it was utterly _awesome_!" CeeCee exclaimed with a wide grin. "I've _always _wanted to become a mermaid since I was little."

"Don't be ridiculous! Mermaids aren't real." Misty scolded in a matter-of-fact-tone. A knock came at the door, making CeeCee's mouth snap shut before she could retort with a not-so-nice-remark.

"Oh, no…" Leaf sighed. "I forgot that Gary is coming over today to help me study."

"Why would _you _ask _Gary_?I thought you hated him." Misty smirked.

"I do hate him. But, he's the smartest guy in science class." Leaf shrugged.

"Whatever you say," May and CeeCee giggled.

Leaf rolled her eyes and walked over to the front door and opened it. Gary walked in without being offered, and plopped himself down on the large couch a few feet away from CeeCee, and put his feet in her lap. CeeCee raised her eyebrows at him, then picked up his feet and dropped them on the ground.

"Why don't you go ask one of your precious fan girls to prop up your smelly feet?" she suggested with a roll of her turquoise gray eyes.

"And who might you be?" he raised an eyebrow in question, deciding ignore what she had said before. He knew she was the girl who picked Leaf and Misty in that zodiac yesterday, but he'd never really seen her around before.

"CeeCee Rivers," she winked. "You've probably heard of me before. I'm like, the most awesome person ever, so I wouldn't be surprised." CeeCee smirked and flipped her hair.

"No, I haven't, actually…" Gary deadpanned.

CeeCee sweat dropped. "You just _had _to say that, didn't you?" she laughed.

"Gary," Leaf interrupted. "I have to cancel today."

"And, _why _would you need to do that?" he questioned curiously. No one _ever _turns down an afternoon with _the _Gary Oak.

"Something important came up," she shot the girls a look, her eyes asking, "_Should I tell him?" _

When they shake their heads, she sighed over-dramatically and looked back at Gary. "But, not _so _important that you need to know about it."

"If it involves you, then _yes, _I do." Gary insisted.

"No, you don't, now get out." She jabbed her thumb over to the door.

Gary groaned and stood up. "I'll find out, whether you like it or not." He smirked, and then walked out the door.

* * *

_Sorry! I decided to end it there. Yay, for cliffhanger! __ Well, yay for me since I'm evil… :3 Anyhoo, how was it? I know it was probably really rushed, which I'm terribly sorry for. I re-wrote this like four times, and it keeps coming out really rushed. So, again, I'm sorry for that. If anyone actually ends up reading this, PLEASE leave a review, and tell me where I made any mistakes. I KNOW I did, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd point them out to me. __ Thank you SOOO much for reading! PLEASE review! I know some of you think that you don't have to because other people will, well, that's not entirely true. So, please drop a review for me and tell me what you thought. Thank you, again! :D_

_~CeeCee~_


	2. Disasters Lead to Discoveries

_**Summary: **_Four fifteen-year-old Australian girls find themselves stranded on the mysterious Mertanian Island. They eventually find themselves in a pool under a dormant volcano just as a full moon appears overhead, bathing the pool in light. The girls are rescued and return to "normal life", but soon discover their lives have become anything but normal: seconds after contact with water, they transform into mermaids with supernatural powers over water. The four enlist the help of Leaf's friend Gary, who attempts to discover the secret behind their transformations.

_Hey Guys! Here's a 2__nd__ chapter for you! ^_^ Sorry it took so long! I've just been so busy lately, please forgive me. :( But, thank you to all of you that reviewed anyway, it means a lot! So, I don't really have much to say except: RAINBOW DASH IS THE AWESOMEST PONY EVER! _

_Okay, I'm done. ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own H2O: Just Add Water or Pokémon (no matter how much I want to). To sum it all up, I own nothing. _

**WARNING: **_This chapter has a lot of… erm bad language._

_**Ps. **__If your name is Apple, than I'm really sorry! In this chapter someone's going to say that name is stupid, and I don't mean it. It's just for the story, and that was the only actual NAME I could think of that not many people have. So, I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY IF YOUR NAME IS APPLE. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME._

* * *

H2O: Just Add Water,

Chapter Two; Disasters Lead to Discoveries

* * *

_A few days later…_

May sighed in frustration. She couldn't even wash her hands anymore! She could try, but she would turn into a fish before she could even rub the soap in. She can't do the dishes, either! Okay, she had to admit that that didn't sound all too bad, but then she remembered that she couldn't tell her parents about her…transformation. She groaned and unlocked the bathroom door, trudging out of the hall bathroom and to her bedroom.

She shut and locked the door behind her, and threw herself on her bed. _Why me, why me? _She kept asking herself over and over. _I don't want this… _

But she somehow knew that what she wanted didn't matter. This wouldn't change. She would be a freak for the rest of her life.

… And another part of her actually didn't mind.

"That's my mentally drunk side," She had told Leaf earlier.

"You just don't want to admit that you actually like being a 'mermaid'." Leaf replied with a smile.

"Are you sick?" May asked seriously, putting the back of her hand on Leaf's forehead to check for a fever. They both busted out laughing.

And here she is now, lying on her bed, suddenly being consumed in deep thought.

Does she actually _like _being a mermaid?

She found herself being unable to answer that question. A few days ago, it was as clear as day that the answer was no.

But…whenever she got wet and turned into this "mermaid" thing or whatever you want to call it, her normal side was threatening to cry a river, but her "mentally drunk side" was screaming at her to go into the ocean and swim her tail off.

She didn't know which side to listen to.

She hated water. It was as simple as that. Therefore, she should listen to her normal side.

Yet…that mentally drunk side was telling her to get over her fear.

_Get over yourself! Just because your cousin died while swimming doesn't mean you have to be so scared of water! _Mentally Drunk Side screamed at her.

_Shut up! _She yelled back. _She _died. _What if that happens to me? And that's not the _whole _reason…_

_It—most likely—won't! Stop being such a _baby. _Don't you think I already know that? I'm you for heaven's sakes! _

May rolled her eyes and decided to block out M.D.S—short for Mentally Drunk Side—and go to bed. So, she got into a comfortable position and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_The next day, eleven AM… _

"I seriously want to just push her in." CeeCee grumbled, referring to May. CeeCee and Misty just arrived at Leaf's house and were walking up the stairs to go to Leaf's room, where Leaf's mother had said she was. "Why is she so scared anyway? It's not just swimming; it's all water in general! I'm surprised she could even wash her hands without freaking out."

Misty laughed, amused. "I think someone she knew died swimming. But I know that if it were the reason, then it definitely wouldn't be the entire reason. Even though May, Leaf and I have been best friends since we were five; May has still refused to tell us several things. She's just a secretive person. She always has been."

CeeCee nodded and sighed, knocking on the door to Leaf's room. They heard a muffled, "Just a second!"

"Okay! It's been a second! I'm waiting!" CeeCee laughed as she heard Leaf groan.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Leaf opened the door, looking like a complete mess. Her hair was all tangled and sticking up in all directions and her clothes looked like she had just gotten out of a food fight.

"Uh, what happened to you?" Misty asked, trying not to laugh.

"Gary mother freaking Oak's 'girlfriend' happened." Leaf said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Gary's so hot!" CeeCee squealed with a smirk, knowing that it would get on Leaf's nerves.

Choosing to ignore CeeCee's comment, Leaf sighed as she thought over the last hour's events. "But, something happened during it all…something that I can't explain..." she trailed off, a look of concentration, yet excitement on her face. "It all started an hour ago at Starfish Café…"

* * *

_Leaf skipped into Starfish Café happily, thinking that a good ol' fashioned smoothie would quench her thirst. Ever since she was ten, Leaf would jog in the morning then go to Starfish Café for a refreshing smoothie. It was a daily routine for her. _

"_The Mango Banana Twist, as usual?" Marvin, the owner, asked as he has been for the past four and half years with a smile. Leaf was his main customer, and he was so grateful to have such a sweet and kind girl as a daily customer. _

"_Yes, please." Leaf smiled, sitting down on one of the bar stools at the main counter. _

"_Hey, gorgeous," an all-too-familiar voice purred in her ear, making her squeak in surprise, then groan in frustration. _

_Even if she and Gary were friends before she met Misty and May, she really hated him now. Ever since he got his first girlfriend in kindergarten, he turned into a total arrogant jerk and a player. She hated players._

"_What do you want, _now_?" she asked, already annoyed as hell even if he only said two words. _

Why won't he just leave me the fuck alone? How many times do I have to tell him I hate him until he gets it through his damn thick skull?

"_Oh, y'know, just thought that I'd come talk to you. Only so you could admire my beauty, of course." _

_Leaf grunted, rolling her eyes. "What do you _really _want, Gary?" _

"_You know me too well, Leafy." Gary smirked at her as he pulled out the stool next to hers and sat down. _

"_Thank you, Marvin. See you tomorrow!" Leaf thanked Marvin as he handed her the Mango Banana Twist she ordered, purposely ignoring Gary. Usually Leaf would stay there and drink her smoothie, but Gary showed up. _

_She jumped off the bar stool and started making her way to the door, in hopes of getting away from that stupid hedgehog. _

"_And where do you think _you're_ going?" _

_Turning around, she glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster. Leaf knew that she didn't hate him _that _much, so she also thought of other things she hated. Her glare was so scary that a few of the other customers shrunk back in fear._

"_I'm _leaving. _Got a problem with that, _Oak_?" she said his name as if it were poison. Gary seemed unfazed, used to this by now. Though, he did like five-year-old Leaf way better than fifteen-year-old Leaf. Five-year-old Leaf actually hung out with him, heck; he thought she even had a crush on him because she was with him so often. _

"_Yes, my dear Leafy, I _do _have a pro—" _

"_GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, YOU LITTLE_ BITCH_!" an accented voice screeched from behind Gary, making him cringe. _Damn it, _he thought. _I forgot to break up with her, didn't I?

"_Uhm," Leaf began, looking quite puzzled. "Who're you?" then realization hit her. That skank just called her a bitch, didn't she? "_What did you just call me_?" she said through gritted teeth. _

Oh, _Leaf mused. _This girl is gonna get it.

"_Looks like you've got hearing problems, too. I should've known that your face wasn't the only thing that is messed up." The girl sneered and flicked her dark brown hair. Her icy blue eyes shone with hatred as she gazed at Leaf. _

"_That's _it. _You're going to pay for that you little _slut_!" Gary was shocked at what Leaf had just said. Never, had he _ever _heard Leaf say something like that. Leaf was a little surprised with herself even, but that girl deserved it. No one calls her a bitch, makes fun of her face, and then have the nerve to call her deaf. _No one.

"_I'd like to see you try. You're nothing more than a runt." _

_Gary wanted nothing more than to go in there and help Leaf, but then he realized that he'd never seen her fight with anyone before (besides himself, of course). He wanted to see what she would do to Jenny. Or was it Alley? No, it was Megan! Or maybe it was Georgia… _

"_Yeah, well I bet your name is something stupid like Apple. I mean, who names their kid after a phone company? They're obviously obsessed with it." _

_The girl scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "For your information, my name is Morgan, idiot." Morgan smirked at Leaf, twirling her brown locks around her finger. She then turned to Gary, and smiled sickeningly sweet. "Hi Gare-Bear, did you mi—AHHHHHHH!"_

_Leaf was on the floor, laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. When Morgan had focused her attention on Gary, and vice versa, Leaf had taken the lid and straw out of her smoothie, then threw the cup at Morgan, covering her in Mango Banana Twist. _

_Gary lowly chuckled to himself, but soon they both stopped laughing as Morgan let out a vicious growl. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LEAF GREEN!" _

_Leaf let out squeal of pain as Morgan sat on top of her stomach and started to harshly pull at her long hair. And due to the stickiness of Morgan's hands (thanks to the smoothie), Leaf's hair looked like she had just gotten shocked. Leaf put both her hands up as to try to push her off, but her hands fell back down to the ground in shock. _

_Right when Leaf had lifted her hands up, Morgan's smoothie-covered hair, clothes and hands all froze. _

_Literally. _

_They were covered in a thin layer of ice. But, how did this happen? Did she do this? _

"_What the hell?" Morgan cried. "How am I frozen? They _seriously _need to turn up the heat in here!" _

_Leaf's breath grew heavier as she stared at Morgan. Leaf's eyes were wide, and she knew she had to get out of there, _now_. So she pushed Morgan off of her, stood up, and ran out of Starfish Café as fast as she could. _

* * *

"Wait, you _froze _her?! How the hell did you do _that_?!" CeeCee asked, clearly shocked.

"I'm not sure…it happened when I lifted up my hand to push her off."

"Do you guys think it has something to do with our…_transformation_?" Misty said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

CeeCee nodded. "I hope I get something awesome!" She grinned. "If it's not awesome, then I will _never _use it. My power would have to be something that's just as awesome as I am." She winked.

Leaf and Misty rolled their eyes, but smiled. CeeCee was arrogant, but in a joking and teasing sort of way. They would admit that she was the perfect addition to their group.

May was the "Scaredy Cat" of the group. But she was also very sweet, kind, dense, but also smart at the same time, and ate like a pig. She was really fun to be around, but refused to do things she didn't want to do. She's also a bit of a hothead, and wouldn't think twice about snapping your head off if you did something to hurt her friends verbally and/or physically.

Misty was the "Tom Boy" of the group. In fact, some people—mean girls in particular—even said that she might as well just go get her…private parts…removed and replaced with a boy's. This resulted in Misty whamming them on the heads with her mallet until they were unconscious. But Misty was also a very sensitive girl. She didn't show it, but she was actually very easily hurt. Hearing those girls say that nearly killed her inside. But she got her revenge. Misty always got revenge.

She was also a bit of a prankster, and she loved to swim. She was even on a swimming team, but due to her transformation she had to quit. She was a hothead, like May, but she was one in an entirely different way. If someone makes her mad, she'll just knock 'em out with her mallet. Easy as that.

Leaf was the "Responsible" one of the group. She always made sure to check if it was alright to do something before they did it. And although she came off as an uptight, bossy girl, she really wasn't. She was more of an, "I-want-to-have-fun-but-we-need-to-make-sure-It's- safe-first" kind of girl. She was funny, easy to talk to, and a bit of a drama queen at times. She wasn't easily angered, but when it came to Gary and his little Bitches, she made an exception. She was also the type to hold grudges, unlike May. May couldn't hold a grudge if her life depended on it.

Although CeeCee was only a few days new to the group, she fit in pretty easily. They considered her as the "Girly Tom Boy" of the group. She, like Misty, could be a complete Tom Boy (her attitude, personality and clothes proved it), but she could also be girly at times. For example, she was the biggest romance lover of the group, and loved movies like "Mean Girls", "Legally Blondes", and many other chick-flicks. But she was definitely more of a Tom Boy than a girly girl.

She said that she had this "addiction" (more like obsession) to a game and—apparently—anime called "Pokémon". Leaf, Misty and May heard of it before, but they thought it seemed weird so they never tried it out. And, being CeeCee, she went on this humongous rant on how they didn't know what they were missing out on and that Pokémon was her whole childhood.

CeeCee also had a goofy character, but she was also a hothead like May and Misty. She wasn't as aggressive as Misty, but she could be when she wanted to. She was also pretty shy, but also very sweet and caring and very sensitive. She didn't mind what you thought about her, but if you actually said it directly to her, she would become very self-conscious and become close to crying.

"Well, I'm not even sure if _I _did it. Maybe the air conditioner got sent at too low of a temperature like Morgan thought." Leaf suggested, looking thoughtful.

"I don't think so," Misty began, "I think that this has something to do with the 'mermaid' thing. I mean, we thought mermaids weren't even real, let alone you could get _transformed _into one. If that is possible, then I think having powers that come along with it could very well be possible. You were lucky that bitch was too stupid to realize that it wasn't the air conditioner that froze her."

CeeCee nodded in agreement, then reached into her short's pocket and pulled out her neon-yellow HTC Windows phone to check the time.

"It's already one o'clock, I should go. I have to meet May at Starfish Café in twenty minutes." CeeCee said, jumping from Leaf's bed and making her way to the door. "I'll see you guys later."

Leaf and Misty nodded, said their farewells, and then went back to discussing the "freezing Morgan" situation.

* * *

CeeCee sighed as she closed the front door of Leaf's house.

_Powers…_

Was this actually possible?

_Yes, _she thought. _If we can turn into _mermaids_, then we could very well have powers. But…this just all seems so surreal. _

Snapping out of her daze, she found herself standing in front of Starfish Café. Since when did she even start walking? Some things she will never know.

Trudging into the café lazily, she made her way over to a table and sat down, deciding not to order a drink until May got there.

_I need to experiment. _

Lifting up her right hand, she made movements with it to try to see if anything would happen. Nothing. Maybe this "power" only worked when you weren't trying at all? Does she even have a power?

So many questions were running through her mind. But, as expected, they went unanswered.

"Hi CeeCee," May said happily as she sat in the seat across from CeeCee's. "How are you doing today?"

CeeCee looked up, slightly confused. "Oh! Sorry, I was thinking. Uhm, I'm pretty good, you?"

May smiled, though you could clearly see the curiosity shining in her sapphire eyes. "I'm fine. Just really bored." She grinned sheepishly. "Thank you for coming to meet me here! I decided that I want to learn more about you, if that's okay."

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever," CeeCee said and shrugged. "Whataya wanna kn—"

"Well, well, well, whom do we have here?"

* * *

_GAHHH. I'M SO SORRY! It's been _forever _since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I've just been so busy lately! My mom's water is going to break anytime now—she's pregnant—and we've just been so busy trying to set everything up for the new baby. Then there's school to worry about and—gah! I'm just really sorry. And it makes me feel even worse that I'm giving you such a short and crappy chapter. I'm really sorry. :( Hope you guys can understand. _

_On another note, can you guys also please check out my other stories, "May Possible", and "Staged Love"? It would mean a lot. Thank you for reading! Again, I'm really sorry! _

_~CeeCee~_


	3. Anonymous

**Summary: **Four fifteen year-old Australian girls find themselves stranded on the mysterious Mertanian Island. They eventually find themselves in a pool under a dormant volcano just as a full moon appears overhead, bathing the pool in light. The girls are rescued and return to "normal life", but soon discover their lives have become anything but normal: seconds after contact with water, they transform into mermaids with supernatural powers over water. The four enlist the help of Leaf's friend Gary, who attempts to discover the secret behind their transformations.

_So, I typed this at 2 in the morning, because that was the only time I could sneak my mom's computer, so…haha anyways, sorry for the long wait guys! But updates are most likely going to be like this from now on. :( This chapter was revised by the beautiful and talented videogamenerd101! :) If you haven't already, please check out her stories! She's an awesome author!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Pokémon H2O: Just Add Water, or any of the sites and song I will mention in this chapter. However, I do own CeeCee, Dylan, Morgan, and a few more characters that will come later on in the story._

**_Ps. _**_I changed Bella's name to Morgan, because I totally forgot that there's a character named Bella in the 3rd season…how this didn't occur to me sooner, I will never know. Oh, and, I just wanted to tell you now that it is May 25th in this chapter, as well as the end of the last chapter. (The part where I had said "The next day, eleven AM…")_

* * *

_H20: Just Add Water,_

_Chapter Three; Anonymous_

* * *

"Well, well, well, whom do we have here?"

CeeCee froze. Slowly turning to face the stupid pig face and his jerk friend (also known as Dylan and Drew), she spat, "Didn't your momma ever teach you any manners? It's rude to cut a girl off."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were a girl...sorry," he said, though it wasn't sincere at all. A smirk tugged at his lips.

CeeCee let out a growl, and abruptly stood from her chair, almost knocking it down. She marched up to him and said through clenched teeth, "Say that again, and you're dead."

"I wasn't aware you were a girl." He smirked, doing his best to not laugh.

"That's it, you're dead." She stomped on his foot as hard as she could, successfully making Dylan release a loud squeak (a rather girly one at that). He grabbed the foot she stomped on, and started hopping on one foot. CeeCee smirked. "I'm sorry _Dylee-Poo,_ did I hurt you?" she mocked, blowing a kiss down at his foot. "This is only the beginning, muahahaha!" People gave her strange looks, but quickly looked away as CeeCee sent them a glare.

Drew rolled his eyes at Dylan's idiocy, before turning to May with a smirk. But it quickly fell when she opened her mouth and said smugly, "Oh, Drew, what a surprise, you're dry!"

"I swear if you tell _anyone,_ Maple, I will _ruin_ you." He scowled, and CeeCee, who was still laughing like a maniac, let out a gasp and immediately stopped laughing.

"You did _not_ just threaten my girl."

Drew smirked. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, FeeFee?"

"Ugh! Do you _want_ me to kill you too, because, I will!" She stamped her foot on the ground childishly, huffing as she did so.

Drew rolled his eyes. "You can't hurt me."

"You know what?" CeeCee began, "I'm just going to leave before I really do kill somebody…and, May." The sapphire-eyed brunette turned her attention to the fifteen-year-old hothead. "I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other more…I blame these two imbeciles. You should too." She smiled and winked before turning back to Drew and Dylan, her expression darkening. "Now, as for you two, I will deal with you later," she concluded.

Drew scoffed, Dylan ignored her, and May giggled from her seat. CeeCee sighed and walked out of the café, leaving May to sit there by herself.

_Wait…what just happened?_

_…Those butts just ruined my afternoon!_ She scowled. Huffing, she stood up, and walked out of the café too, not even giving a second glance at the two "butts".

"Both of them are obviously bipolar."

Dylan turned around to see who had spoken those snotty words, but when he did, no one was there.

* * *

May arrived at Leaf's house about ten minutes after leaving the café, promising the girls that she would meet with them around three, even though she was almost two hours early. CeeCee was going to go along, but her mom had texted her saying that she needed her home for a while.

After thanking Leaf's mother, Mia, she rushed up the stairs to Leaf's room. Without knocking, May barged through the door and slammed it behind her, sliding down to the ground with her back against it.

Misty and Leaf both stared blankly at May, not really knowing what to say. "Uh…hi?" May said, smiling sheepishly. Leaf sweat dropped, and Misty face palmed. May was so weird.

"Why are you back so quickly? Weren't you and CeeCee meeting up at the café?" Leaf asked.

"Um…about that," she laughed, "two buttheads showed up and ruined the whole thing." She pouted.

"Let me guess, Drew and Dylan?" Misty asked, although she knew the answer. "Those guys have been a thorn in my side since kindergarten."

"Tell me about it," Leaf grumbled. "So…where's CeeCee?"

May stood up from the floor and made her way to Leaf's bed and sat down in between the two. "Her mom needed her home for a while…something about helping make cake pops for her little brother's birthday?"

"_Cake pops_?!" Leaf's eyes suddenly brightened like shining stars as she clasped her hands together. "_Yummy_!" she practically screamed. For someone who had hiding places for storing candy and who ate at least ten pieces a day, it was obvious that she had an obsession with sweets. In fact, she had to brush her teeth for five minutes three times a day instead of the average two minutes two times a day.

"Okay, okay, _calm down_, Leaf." Misty sighed and patted Leaf on the head. "I said calm down, damn it!" She grabbed her mallet (_Where does she_ get _that thing?_ May thought), and whacked Leaf on the head.

"Huh…?" Leaf said, her head swirling around in circles as little imaginary birds flew around her head. "I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

"Yup…" May laughed. "_Anyways_, I need to check my email. Leaf, can I borrow your computer please?"

"Mhhm, sure, whatever."

May got off Leaf's bed and sat down at the blue "spinney-chair" that was in front of Leaf's desk, and opened up the pearly-white laptop. She signed into her email account and saw that she only had one new email. She clicked on it. It was a message from Facebook, informing her that someone had sent her a message. May clicked on "See conversation", and it opened up a new tab to Facebook, letting her see the message that had been sent.

"Whom is it from?" Misty asked, jumping off of Leaf's bed and peering at the laptop over May's shoulder. May shrugged.

"Someone called 'Anonymous'. I wonder who that is."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "If they wanted you to know, then I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be calling themselves Anonymous."

"Whatevz," May said and stuck her tongue out the sugar-crazed teen before turning back to the computer. "It says, 'Hi Maybelle, did your little "friend" leave you all alone? I knew you were a loser, but for someone to just walk out on you like that is definitely saying something. What did she say to you on the way out? "Don't talk to me ever again"? Lol, that's what it looked like to me! Anyways, I'll be looking forward to seeing you at school! (In case that dumb brain of yours couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic.) Kisses! Xoxo, Anonymous.'"

May's voice had faltered more and more as she read on, and tears were at the brim of her eyes. She held them in, though, and stood up from the "spinney-chair" and sat on Leaf's bed again, not really wanting to look at the message any longer.

Misty looked ready to kill someone, and Leaf was just staring ahead, confused. "I wonder if we got one…" Leaf hummed. She didn't mean it in a happy way, but more in an "I-hope-not" way.

Misty sat down in the chair and signed out of May's account and signing into her own. She went to her messages, and saw she had received one as well, only it said something different and a video was attached.

"Oh, poor, poor little Misty; you're so pathetic that you can't even ask him out? But, I guess it's better you didn't anyway, unless you want to be in a world of pain by us admirers. But I doubt he would even say yes, especially because it's _you_. He wouldn't want an orange rag like you. Anyways, my 'BF' wants to have some fun with me in his room, so I should go. Looking forward to finally meeting you, Mist! (Only so I can trash your clothes of course.) I wonder if you'll figure out who I am by the end of the school year...lol, I doubt it. Love & Especially Hate, Anonymous."

Unlike May, Misty's voice got angrier and angrier as she read on. _Who is this whore?_ she thought, before clicking on the video that was attached.

It started with the camera on Misty, who was on top of a large boulder in her turquoise bikini and flip-flops, gazing out at the sea longingly. The camera then shifted over to the ocean and zoomed in. The camera had landed on three teenage boys who were dunking each other under the water (or rather, two of them were, while the other just stood there doing nothing), and one of the three was Ash. He was laughing as he splashed Paul, only to swim away in fright of what the plumhead would do. Gary was snickering as Paul chased after him, none of them even noticing they were being filmed.

All in all, it looked as if Misty were staring at Ash longingly, when in reality, she was staring at the sea that way because she could no longer go out there without being caught.

"I swear to God I will find out who took this and give them a beating they'll never forget!" Misty growled, her right hand in a fist and punching it into her open left hand.

"Right," Leaf said a little distantly. Could this be Morgan? _Only one way to find out…_ "Let me check mine. I probably got one too." She got off of her bed, and practically pushed Misty out of the chair before sitting down in it herself. She signed out of Misty's, logged into hers, and sure enough, she had gotten one too.

"Tsk, tsk. I saw what you did to poor little Morgan, Leafy. I bet you were the one that froze her. You've always been a freak, haven't you? Ever since Kindergarten, I've noticed so many things that could turn a guy off. I don't even know why Gare-Bear was friends with you. You're so ugly. I mean, you don't have any nice curves, you never where any makeup (which _much needed_ btw) and you always smell like cow poop. It's a no brainer why guys don't even look twice at you. Maybe I should give you some lessons! Oh, that would be so much fun, wouldn't it? Too bad there's no room on my calendar to fit in 'help ugly bitch become a pretty, popular bitch' this year. Maybe next year if you're _extra_ nice to me…hehe, well I gotta go sweetie! My boo is calling. Love you (_NOT_)! Anonymous."

Leaf's voice hadn't changed one bit as she spoke. It was monotone, blank. She didn't really know what to think about this. So, she shut her laptop and leaned back in the chair.

* * *

**6:28 P.M. CeeCee's house.**

CeeCee sighed as she put the last of the cake pops in the fridge. Tomorrow was her little brother's—Hayden—seventh birthday, so her mother, Kay, thought it would be fun to make him some cake pops, even though he had no idea what they were, due to his autism. When he was about one, he had gotten diagnosed with it. He couldn't talk (save for maybe ten random words), and he didn't understand many things. However, he was _very_ good at games, especially ones on his iPad like Doodle Jump, which made him an awesome gaming partner for CeeCee.

Deciding to go up to her room and write some more of her original story, CeeCee dashed up the stairs after telling her mom she was doing so. She opened her bedroom door and practically slammed it behind her. She then grabbed her sapphire-blue laptop off of her bedside table and plopped down on top of her bed, opening the device. First she went to iTunes, pressing the shuffle button. "Freak Out" by Avril Lavigne came on and she mentally shouted, "Yes!" This song was her favorite by Lavigne. Next she opened up her documents and found the current story she was working on and was about to type but then remembered that she had forgotten to check her email since she met up with May.

So, she opened up the internet and it went straight to her email, since it was her home page. She had gotten several emails—most from Fanfiction, a sight she had joined not too long ago—but there was only one that really caught her attention. Opening up the Facebook message, she read under her breath, "Welcome to Australia! It must have been a long flight from Alaska all the way here. When I found out you were from that horrid place, it was definitely shocking. But you know what was even more shocking? The fact that your family is so poor they couldn't even pay to fly down here.

"I heard from my BFF, who heard from her cousin who heard it from her boyfriend who heard it from Leaf that you had to steal the money from the bank. Your family truly is pathetic. Here, I'll let you in on a little secret. The bank on Heather Street is having some renovations, and the electricity is currently not working. It would be so easy to sneak in, grab the money, and leave without a trace of ever being there. Am I not a genius? Anyway, there's just one little thing that I wanted to mention. I saw you in Starfish Café earlier today. I can't believe what you did to my baby Dyl. I'm going to have to get you back for that…I'm sure I'll think of something by the time school starts! Hope you have a horrible four years here at Richmond High! With much hate, Anonymous."

CeeCee tried so hard to not let the tears fall, but she couldn't help it.

She was crying.

After going so many months without crying, everything she had bottled up just came pouring out. It felt so weird.

She suddenly wasn't in the mood for writing anymore, so she decided to go watch funny videos on YouTube to cheer herself up. Though, she had the feeling it wasn't going to help any.

* * *

Gary stood on top of a large tree branch that was connected to the also large tree in front of Leaf's window, thankful she had left it open. It was already dark outside, which was the perfect time for him to snoop outside her window, as he most likely wouldn't be seen in his all-black clothes.

No, as much as he would love to see Leaf naked, that was not why he was there. He was trying to figure out what they were keeping from him. And after the whole thing that had happened at the café earlier today, he definitely knew something was up. And he was determined to find it out.

Leaf, May and Misty were no longer talking about the messages from this Anonymous guy. Fortunately, they had stopped talking about it before Gary had gotten there, otherwise Gary probably would've tracked down the bitch who sent them and give him a beating for saying those things to "his" girls (unless this bitch was a girl as well. If it were, then he would probably just say some harsh words).

Gary's ears perked up when he heard Leaf talking about what had happened with Morgan at the café, and he made sure to listen carefully.

"So when I lifted up my hands to push her off, she got covered in a thin layer of ice. I think I did it, because, I mean, if we can turn into _mermaids_, then I bet we have powers too."

Gary couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Mermaids_? No, this must've been some kind of joke. _They probably know I'm here, so they're probably just messing with me…_ he thought. But he had been extra quiet (like a ninja!). There was no way they could've heard him. _I'll just have to keep listening._

"Wait…you _froze_ her?" May asked, shocked. "I guess that's kinda cool…but I'm still hating this mermaid thing. I know, I know, 'get over it'. I just…don't like water. I wish we never went out to sea that day. Then we wouldn't have ended up at Mertanian Island, and we wouldn't be the freaks we are now."

_Mertanian Island, huh? So they were the people whom the water police had found stranded there…_

"Well, despite not being able to swim on the swim team anymore or even swim at the beach without getting caught, I actually think this is pretty amazing. I hated it at first, too, but after swimming with it a few times…I dunno. It just feels so weird, but awesome at the same time," Misty said.

_I heard she quit the swim team a few days ago…no one could figure out why. She was the best swimmer on the team._

"I was actually thinking about going for a swim in the ocean tomorrow, because I've always wanted to see all the fish and coral right in front of me…" he heard Leaf say, though she sounded unsure.

"Well, I'm not going, that's for sure!" May exclaimed, shaking her head back and forth furiously.

Misty rolled her eyes, before nodding at Leaf. "I'll go. I've been dying to go in the ocean water for days now anyway."

"Great. How 'bout we meet at the docks at eight a.m. tomorrow?"

"Deal."

_Looks like I'll be going to the docks at eight a.m. tomorrow…I've got to see this for myself._

Gary jumped down from the tree branch, landing on another one that was closer to the ground. Jumping off of that one as well, he landed on the ground without a sound. Taking off down the road, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Hi, guys! I'm SO sorry for the late update! But the updates are most likely going to be like this. :/ And sorry if it seemed rushed, I just really wanted to get this out sooner then I normally would! Thank you guys so much for reading! You have NO idea how happy and greatful I am. :) I wanted to start setting review goals, so for this one I would like to get 3 reviews before I update again. ;) Love you all, my Dawlings! _

_~CeeCee~_

_PS. Special thanks to videogamenerd101! You've been so kind and helpful, so I just wanted to thank you for the millionth time! Thank you for editing this piece of crap, thank you for always being so nice and thank you for putting up with my annoying ness. xD You're awesome and I love you lots! _


	4. Hiatus

_I'm sorry, guys, but I just don't have that much inspiration for this story anymore. :/ So, until I get some, I'm afraid this is going to have to go on another hiatus. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews, they make me so damn happy! Which makes me sad because I'm repaying you by putting this story on hold. :'( You can hate me all you want! I deserve it, so. xD Hopefully it won't last for too long..._

_Again, I'm sorry! There's just too much going on right now and I don't have the inspiration._

_I hope ya'll can forgive me! (Eventually!)_

_~CeeCee~ _


End file.
